Some Roads Lead Nowhere
by team-exclamation-mark
Summary: AU from 'The Secret Is Out' stuck in a dull, predictable life in Forks mechanic Jacob's life is changed when Student Edward's car breaks down. Finding that they are quite similar they become close in a short space of time, yet Edward has to leave...what else is he leaving behind? M for Lemons OOC pairing EXJ


**Author's Note:**

**So here is one of the alternate universe's from The Secret Is Out in a one shot, with an actual ending. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Some Roads Lead Nowhere**

"Sorry Jacob, I would if I could. But money is tight as it is without paying for a pair plane tickets" sighing I took a step back the phone cord stretching, so I could peek round the door into the living room where my dad was watching TV.

"I know, it's just that Rachel can't come either. Its dad's birthday, what am I supposed to do? I asked the elders, but I know he would appreciate it more if you and Rachel could be here"

"I feel really bad, but we can always Skype?" shaking my head I lifted my other hand and rubbed one of my temples and leaned against the wall.

"Sure, I guess"

"I have to go Jake, talk to you later"

"Bye Becca" we hung up and I put the phone back in its cradle, picking up the mug by my side on the counter and walking into the living room. "Here you go, dad" handing him the mug, he smiled and accepted it as I remained standing.

"Thank you"

"Right, Sue will be round at..." I glanced at my watch. "Half one, she made your favourite and then I'll be back after work"

"Jacob, I know" he replied, looking up at me. "You don't need to smother me"

"Well, you are getting old" I joked and gave him a small smile.

"I still have my own teeth and my mind, so don't be marking my grave just yet boy"

"Alright then, I get it. See you later, dad" nodded and I left the house, getting in my car and driving into town and getting to the garage only fifteen minutes later, parking outside.

"Hey Jake" greeted Mike when I walked in, I nodded in response grabbing my jumpsuit and pulling it on.

"Hi"

"Right well, Mrs Webster is picking up her car in...half an hour and I just got a call from a breakdown. If you check on the Webster's car and I'll do the pickup"

"Sure"

Finished with the car by the time it was picked up, I was changing the oil of another car, when Mike arrived back at the garage. A silver Volvo hooked onto the back of the pickup truck, leading a man inside I glanced up, wiping my hands and then closing the hood of the car.

Picking up a form and clipboard, Mike handed it to the man, he started to fill it out, messy red brown hair falling across his forehead and partially covering his eyes,

As he filled out the form, Mike's phone rang loudly and he excused himself to take the call outside. I remained silent, the only sound being that of the radio along with the scratches of pen across paper. Mike walked back in a few minutes later, looking less than happy.

"Jacob?" I glance up and raised an eyebrow as he made his way over to me. "I need to go to the Outfitter's as something's come up. Would you take care of the customer and close up if I'm not back by then?"

"Okay" I shrugged, with no social life to speak of except for looking after my father, it wasn't as if I had any other obligations to fulfil. So, Mike left and I took the form from the red haired man.

"I'm Jacob" introduced, giving him a polite smile.

"Edward" he supplied and with an incline of his head gestured to his car, as I went round and opened the hood to have a look. "So, what's the damage?"

Poking around, I soon found the problem and leaning back I told him what was wrong with his car.

"How long will it take to fix?" I straightened up and turned my head in his direction.

"A day or two at the most, I'll need to get some parts but it is a fairly straightforward task" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it messier and stand up a bit at the back.

"I'm meant to be in Seattle this afternoon"

"Sorry. Not a lot I can do about that" he nodded and pressed his lips together.

"Can't be helped I guess" he shrugged. "So is a there a place I can stay and maybe get a decent lunch?"

"There's a placed just down the road you stay at and a cafe across the road from here" he nodded again. "If you do go to the cafe, just don't order the 'Special', honestly don't"

"That bad?"

"The only thing 'special' about it is the amount of salt and grease they use" he chuckled, it was a nice sounding laugh and he was quite good looking as well...

I cut off that thought, swallowing around the lump in my throat and pushing away all thoughts of this man's gorgeous smile.

"I'll keep that in mind" mutely nodding I dropped his gaze, focusing back on the car.

"I'll get started and let you know when it's done"

"Sure" he nodded and ran his hand through his hair once more as he took a step back, giving me a small smile before walking out and leaving me alone.

Finding my mind wandering, I went to the radio and turned it up loud enough that I could barely hear myself think, before going back to the car. Coming up to half one, I stopped for my lunch break, crossing the road to the cafe for my lunch as usual, grabbing my wallet and keys on the way as I shut the door.

I sat down at a table in the back corner of the cafe, a table slightly set apart from the other tables, so I didn't have to hear the chatter of other customers and so on.

"Hello Jacob"

"Hello Mrs Drummond" she smiled at me warmly.

"The usual, dear?" I nodded and she took the menu from me, before turning away and walking back to the kitchen, as she did I saw Edward. He was sat a few tables away nearer to the door, sipping from a mug as he read a thick book generally oblivious to his surroundings.

Seeing how intense his concentration was, I looked at him properly this time ignoring the voice in my head telling me to keep my head down and mind my own business.

His hair was a strange colour, not red as I had initially thought or strictly speaking ginger but more of an odd bronze colour that was the only way to describe it. What I hadn't realised before was that he was incredibly well dressed, a lot of his clothes sporting designer labels.

What caught my attention though were the black reading glasses he wore. They were halfway down his nose and occasionally he would push them up with his index finger, when they slid down, all the while looking very serious as his lips were pressed into a hard line.

When my coffee and food came, I dropped my eyes from Edward quickly, glancing down as I ate not looking up until I finished and went to go pay. At this point I passed Edward, who chose this moment to look up as I glanced over at him.

He nodded at me in acknowledgement and I returned the gesture then quickly turned away and dashed out and went back to the garage. Turning the radio back on I let the music blast out, getting back to work and not hearing the knock on the door half an hour later or even realise someone else was in the garage until he spoke.

"Think the music's loud enough?"

"Fucking hell" I shouted as I jumped back. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I did knock" he said, trying not to laugh at me.

"Alright" I replied with a shake of my head as I turned back to the Volvo.

"Not very talkative are you?"

"No" was my short answer, looking under the hood and trying to continue with my work which was becoming increasingly harder to do with his presence.

"There's not a lot to do here is there?"

"It's a small town"

"I see that" we fell silent and he walked away from me towards the radio and turned it down and looking up, he was unfazed as he walked back and leaned against the side of his car. This way my view of him was obstructed by the hood so I could only see his legs from the knee down as he casually stretched them out, crossing them at the ankles. "Seeing as I'm stuck here for a while, do you mind if I hang out here? I was getting odd looks back at the cafe"

"Sure, sure" I said, trying to sound indifferent but probably sounding more strained than anything else. We fell silent again as I continued and he got out his book, opening the passenger side door and sliding inside, leaving the door open. Now between the small gap where the hood opened, when I leaned forward I could see the bottom of his face, mostly his lips and a bit of his nose.

He continued to read, utterly unaware of how I stared at his lips, my mind starting to wander again. With a shake of my head, I looked away from him or I wouldn't get any work done.

"How long have you lived here?" looking up, I saw that he had put the book down and was leaning back in his seat so I could see I bit more of his face.

"All my life"

"Really?" nodding I straightened up and turned to the tool box beside me "I'm from a big city and I can't imagine living in such a small town" shrugging and going back to the Volvo, he got out of the car to walk around stopping a few paces to my left.

"I guess...I never really intended to stay here all my life"

"Then why did you?" I never meant to tell him that, I never told anyone that not even my sisters, not that it would have made a difference they left the moment they got the chance.

"My father needed me..." I turned to look at the stranger I was telling all of this to. "He was in an accident a few years ago" I had just applied to college when I found out, I was ready to leave.

"That must have been tough" nodding mutely I turned my head away. "So why was it that I was getting such weird looks?" he asked, changing the subject.

"You're fresh meat"

"What?" he spluttered and widened his eyes, I smiled and held back the urge to laugh at him.

"The people here like to gossip, so new folk in town are irresistible new gossip, they are trying to figure you out and see if you have any scandals they can amuse themselves with" he raised his eyebrows and I shrugged. "Give it a few hours and there will be some daft rumour going around town"

"Sounds like high school"

"High school never ends" I could tell he recognised the reference by the half chuckle he let out. He went back to reading but now he wheeled over a chair, sitting nearby, humming along to the radio, albeit terribly out of tune.

"Is there a cat dying somewhere?" he stopped and raised an eyebrow as I smirked at him.

"So I'm a little out of tune" he defended.

"If you say so" was my sarcastic remark, which earned me another chuckle and gorgeous smile.

"Good thing I never took up music as a profession" he joked.

"At least the world was spared from that" I found myself laughing at my own joke and he did too.

"Yes" he said once we stopped laughing closing his book which I now realised was a textbook. "I'll just be a tone deaf doctor, instead"

"You're a doctor?" he shook his head and stood up.

"No, I'm studying to be a doctor; I'm in my first year of med school"

"Cool" I said and he just shrugged. "Not your dream job I take it?"

"Not exactly" he paused.

"Then why do it?" he looked stumped by my question for a moment.

"It was expected of me"

"Do you always do what's expected of you?" he glanced down for a moment and then back up at me.

"Yeah, I do" we gazed at each other for and he moved a bit closer, putting one hand on the side of the car near to my hand.

But just then Mike walked in and he immediately jumped back, as he turned away from me I could have sworn I saw his cheeks go a bit red.

"Hey Jacob, sorry about bailing earlier" he nodded as a greeting at Edward who in return did the same. "But it's all sorted now" he continued talking to me. "I'll be in the office if you need me"

"Sure" he left and we were both quiet, this time there was a fair bit of tension between us which made the silence awkward to say the least.

"So..." he said loudly breaking the silence. "I think I'll leave you to it"

"Okay" with that he left and I threw myself back into my work, trying and failing to get him out of my mind, the way he pushed his hair off of his forehead and pushed his glasses up, replaying in my mind along with the other little habits I had observed.

**~X~X~X~**

"So how is it?" I looked up to see Edward walking in.

"Good, it's not as bad as I thought, I think that maybe I can have it done by the end of the day"

"Great, that's great, I can get to Seattle soon then"

"Yeah..." he took a few steps closer, his hands shoved into his jean pockets the glasses I had thought about absent. "If you don't mind me asking...what's in Seattle?"

"I'm meeting my girlfriend's parents for the first time"

"Really...that sounds...fun?" he laughed, breaking a bit of tension.

"Not quite, her dad is a Police Officer"

"Nice"

"Not even, he's not just an officer he is the Chief"

"Oh" he nodded, still smiling.

"Yeah so if he doesn't approve of me, he could always chuck me in jail"

"Or shoot you"

"Cheers" he said sarcastically. "I hadn't thought about that one" we laughed and he took a few more steps closer, so he was almost stood right next to me.

We went quiet but we kept looking at each other intently, his gaze drifting lower as his smile slowly faded. I straightened up and wiped my hands, going over to the mug on the nearby worktop and having the last mouthful of tepid coffee, putting down the mug and turning round to face Edward.

"I think it time for my break, fancy grabbing some lunch at the cafe?"

"Sounds good" with a nod and brief smile, he ran a hand through his hair and after taking off my overalls we headed over the road, this time sitting opposite each other at a table far away from my dark corner.

We talked for ages, laughing and smiling at each other it was when our food and drinks came that we realised we had been leaning into each other as we talked, our hands remaining on the table but inching closer so our fingers were almost touching. I saw the way the tip of his ears and cheeks reddened slightly as he leaned back, clearing his throat and glancing down much to my dismay.

We kept talking though we were both wary of getting so close, especially in the cafe where most of the residents seem to pass through.

"Oh shit. I should be getting back to work" nodded he refused to let me pay, getting out a black credit card when our bill arrived.

"Shiny" I commented and he smiled and handed over the card.

"I guess, I'm just a spoilt kid"

"That's one way of looking at it" we left and walked across the road and back to the garage. "I thought only the seriously rich kids get cards like that?" he looked down, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I am rich"

"How rich?"

"I'm a Cullen" getting inside, my mouth dropped at the mention of the name that most people knew.

"Like the charity and pharmaceutical company?" he simply nodded. "Fuck" I looked away from him and at the Volvo that was nearly fixed. "Then, you paid money for this...? On purpose?" the car was clearly second hand and though looked after it wasn't in great condition.

"Yes, I did. There's nothing wrong with it" I raised my eyebrows and lifted my hands looking around pointedly.

"Then I guess you don't need my help" I had been about to pick up a tool and he shook his head emphatically.

"Okay, so it's a little old. But I've had this car since I first learnt to drive" I snorted earning myself a glare which I ignored.

"Sure, sure. It's your heap-a junk, though if I was as minted as you, I would have an Aston Martin Vanquish" I sighed. "That's a beauty"

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever need a new car"

"You do that Richie Rich" he smiled at my comment and it was then that I realised we were standing quite close again, only this time we were alone in the garage not out in public.

He was looking at me intently and again his gaze drifted lower to my lips and his jaw clenched a bit, I so wanted to reach out and touch him. Just put my hand on his cheek and kiss him, even if it was brief. Fuck I wanted to kiss him.

"Jacob" he said, his voice low and husky as he didn't move away, but put his hand on my arm.

The moment he touched my arm the desire to kiss him increased tenfold, and I grabbed him and kissed him. Hard at first then when he didn't pull away but instead kissed me back, I softened and slowed the kiss, just savouring the stolen moment with this bronze haired stranger.

He let out a wanton moan into my mouth and I moved my hand to his head tugging gently at his messy hair, as his hands drifted down my back.

Then as suddenly as it had started it was over, he was pulling away and stepping back. He smoothed out his hair and shirt, as if nothing happened, as I stared at him at a loss for words.

"I...shouldn't have" he looked down, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry" I blurted and he looked up, looking mortified not that I could blame him. Shit, why did I have to kiss him?

"Maybe I should go?" turning away I felt humiliated, he stepped forwards, in the reflection of the car window I saw him lift a hand and then he dropped it to his side. "Jacob?"

"You don't have to go" I saw the slightly shocked expression he wore and turned back around to look at him, oh well too late to turn back now. "Not if you don't want to" he looked at me for a long moment, as if trying to judge whether I was telling the truth or trying to trick him.

"I've never..."

"I haven't either" I had thought about it a lot, but here in forks I had never acted on it because some people could be small minded and gossip spread like wildfire here.

Oh fuck it, if he rejected me he wouldn't be sticking around, he could just get in his car and leave again. It was his choice.

"Fuck" he said in a low, slightly shaky voice raking a hand through that gloriously sexy hair and moving closer to me. He was standing incredibly close to me and I tried not to do or say anything to make him leave, I wanted him to stay and yet I wanted it to be his choice. "I don't know what to do..."

"What do you _want_ to do?" I said in a low voice, scared of what he might say or not say.

In response he looked at me rather intently as he dropped his hand, leaning forward just a bit so that we were barely inches apart from each other.

"Jacob"

"Yes?"

"What do you want?" he said in steadier voice, lifting his hand about to touch my cheek but hesitating and staring at my lips.

"Something...more, more than just my boring life here" the admission felt right and it earned me a small smile from him.

"I want more too" he closed the remaining space between us, passing his fingers across my cheek as I tilted my head forwards. Stopping when his lips were a hair's breadth away, I sighed and reached out to run my fingers through his hair.

"I'm not stopping you" that seemed to do encourage him, as he closed the space between us to press his lips against mine. This time he didn't hold back and neither did I, he pressed his mouth against mine roughly and I gave back just as much as he did.

Coming up for air he smiled widely at me and as I returned it he let out a half delirious chuckle, leaning back a bit and looking at me.

"What?" I asked as he just looked at me.

"I've never done this before"

"What kissing? You're not too bad at it" it was my turn to chuckle as he frowned.

"Not kissing...this" he said awkwardly.

"Same here, it wasn't that bad was it?" I heard the way it sounded and mentally berated myself, but he just smiled and kissed my cheek.

"It wasn't that bad...it was different, in a good way"

"Then why did we stop?" he laughed again a sound I would never tire of hearing.

"We need to breathe"

"Who cares?" without warning I grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him back in for a deep kiss, before pushing him up against the side of his car. This time when we broke off for air, we left kisses across each other's cheeks and necks.

My hands daringly slipping under the blazer he wore, I pushed it off of his shoulders and he didn't protest, his own hands went lower down my back as he nibbled my bottom lip.

"Jacob" he moaned into my mouth after releasing my lip, breathing heavily and leaning his head against the car door as I proceeded to kiss down his neck.

"Sorry, but your shirt is in the way" swiftly unbuttoning it, I kissed each bit of skin revealed loving the way he squirmed and sighed my name. When the shirt was gone, I glanced at him appreciatively and he flushed a bit dropping his head.

"Are you quite done?"

"Not at all" but then we hear the door opening, his eyes going wide he grabbed his shirt and blazer and panicking I opened the rear car door, he dived in and I shut the door as Mike walked in.

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Mike" I said my voice going a little high as I tried and failed to stay calm and act normal.

"You're still here? Do you even sleep?"

"Just had a few things to finish up, I er...I can close up if you want?" he gave me an odd look but shrugged and then nodded, grabbing some papers and tucking tem under one arm before reaching into a pocket to pull out his keys.

"Thanks, saves me getting an earful from Jess about being late home again. Don't forget to off the lights" he added chucking the keys over to me and promptly making his way out before I could change my mind.

The moment he was gone, I went back to the car and opened the door to let out the half-naked man hiding in the back of the Volvo. Dropping the keys onto the nearby countertop, I turned around to face him, we both looked at each other for a few moments before bursting into laughter.

"I'm sorry about that" I said apologetically and he shook his head.

"It was kind of funny. It is kind of sad that that was the most exciting my life has been recently"

"Same here" we stopped laughing and fell silent again, I was aware of the fact that Edward still had his shirt off and when he caught me looking he flushed again but this time made no attempt to look away.

"We did get interrupted"

"Rather rudely" we both stepped closer and smiled at each other, I wasn't quite sure who kissed who first but soon we picked up where we left off. This time I was the one pushed up against the car, my overalls were unzipped and pushed off along with my shoes.

He kicked off his own and I found myself being pushed into the car, Edward hovering on top of me as we kissed. Liking where this was going but not that he was taking all of the control, I hooked a leg around his waist and flipped us over, thankful for the roomy back seat.

Straddling him, I pulled off my shirt before resuming my exploration of his body with my hands and mouth, kissing along his shoulder as I experimentally lowered my hands.

"Jacob" he moaned and getting a bit bolder I undid the buttons on his trousers and lowered my hand a bit more, his answering moan spurring me on. Dragging my teeth across his shoulder he gripped one of my shoulders, moaning my name again and shifting his hips so that my very prominent erection rubbed against his.

Both of us froze like jittery virgins having sex for the first time, which in a way it was, this was all very new for me and for him too.

"We can stop if you want" I whispered moving my lips away from his shoulder, tilting my head back so I could look at him. Giving him my best reassuring smile, it took a moment but he smiled back and sat up a bit and I moved back to give him space.

"I have no idea what I am doing...but I was enjoying where it was going"

"So I was I"

"I'm not sure how far I want to go, but so far I haven't got any complaints" he smiled again and so slowly I moved forward to brush my lips against his, he leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my neck to pull me in closer.

In between kisses, Edward undid the zip on my jeans and pushed them down half way and I kicked them off, taking the opportunity to get rid of his trousers as well. Leaning back a bit to trail my lips down, I boldly kissed down his torso until I stopped at the waistband of his boxers, kissing under his navel and teasingly sliding a finger under the waistband.

"Tell me if you want me to stop"

"Please, don't fucking stop" he groaned out, his careful composure breaking as his hands clenched into fists and he squirmed underneath me.

"If you say so" tugging his boxers down, I heard the sharp intake of breath he took, hands clenching a little tighter as I tentatively licked the head of his cock.

I was completely out of my depth, there were the videos I had sneakily watched at night and from the gay porn that had my attention, I recalled what they did in this situation. I tried to imitate what I had seen and what I thought would feel good, whenever I pictured myself on the receiving end.

Wrapping a hand around the base of his cock and sliding it up and down, I found a rhythm that made him throw his head back and jerk his hips up. Collecting the drop of precum on the tip of his dick, the taste was salty but not overly unpleasant, looking up as his face, he had his eyes open and was looking at me.

Looking up at him, I took a bit more of him into my mouth and he moaned my name louder, one of his hands going to my hair and pulling a little. The muscles in his body were all tensed up and his mouth fell open as he watched me, the little groans he made all serving to turn me on more.

Not stopping my movements on his cock, I lowered a hand to my on erection, rubbing myself over my briefs and seeing his gaze watch me do so. He tensed up even more, he ran a hand through his hair and his moans got even louder, he seemed close.

"Oh fuck, yes Jacob...yes, yes oh...god that feels good" running my tongue over the head of his cock, I kept pumping him with one hand matching the movement with the hand on my own achingly hard cock. "I think I'm going to..." his words trailed off and his eyes screwed shut as he came hard, all over my hand and his stomach.

When he opened his hands and looked at me, I realised a bit of his cum had landed on my chin.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" he babbled when he spotted it, going bright red in the cutest way. Smirking at him I swiped it off my chin and stuck the finger into my mouth, his jaw dropped and he was still bright red, humming around the finger in my mouth I released it and moved up his body to give him a kiss. His babbling stopped, his hand settling on my ass and boldly giving it a light squeeze, moaning in response he got braver and pushed me back so I was sitting on the seat beside him.

He sat up and resumed kissing me, which I didn't object to in the slightest nor did I mind that hands wandered down to my cock, sliding under my briefs and slowly stroking me. Then I started babbling, moans mingled in with his name and expletives, most of which were muffled by his lips against mine.

Moving back he tugged off my briefs and bent down, grasping my cock and lowering his mouth to the head of my cock. When the warm wet heat of his mouth enveloped me, my head fell back and I swore loudly not quite knowing what to do with my hands.

He was a little sloppy, but it felt insanely good better than just my hand pleasuring myself. Looking at him, I saw how that as he was bent over his ass was somewhat exposed, biting back another moan I ran a hand along his shoulder and down his back.

"Edward, for someone who doesn't know what they're doing, you are doing a pretty god job" he hummed around my cock and I involuntarily thrust my hips up.

I was so close, Edward's mouth around my cock felt so good, everywhere he touched me felt like a live wire and I wanted more. So when he started to bob his head up and down, slowly taking more in I was overwhelming close.

"Edward, I'm about to..." he got the gist and removed his mouth, kissing me and speeding up his movements until I came. Breathing heavily, I smiled against Edward's lips and draping an arm over his waist to keep him close.

"That was...fun" I chuckled running a hand through his surprisingly soft hair, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, it was" as much as I wanted to bask in the afterglow, here was the rapidly drying cum on us that was dampening the mood. Groping for my shirt I cleaned us up and leaned back, holding his hand and pulling him down with me.

We lay there in the back seat of his car, naked and sweaty and deliriously happy, we lay tangled together exchanging little kisses and smiles.

Then his phone rang.

"Leave it" I said, kissing the side of his neck and for a moment he looked conflicted but it kept ringing so searching through our clothes, he extracted his phone. When he saw the screen he went very pale and cast a guilty look at me, looking all the more shamefaced for some reason. "Who is it?"

"Bella...my...my girlfriend" shit. "I should take it" he grabbed his trousers and tugged them on before getting out of the car, he closed the door behind him as he took the call.

The garage was silent and even with the doors closed I heard a few words of his muffled one sided conversation, lying back down I suddenly felt cold and very much alone. I tugged on my clothes, leaving the now stained shirt, sitting up and glancing through the window to where he stood with his back to me.

"Yeah...car's nearly fixed...soon...on my way...call you...love you too" when he was done, he came back to the car and opened the door standing there as I got out, passing him his clothes.

"I should lock up, it's late"

"Jacob"

"You should leave too, Mrs Hudson is notoriously eagle eyed despite her age and a horrible gossip. You can collect your car in the morning" he pulled on his shirt, quickly buttoning it up.

"Jacob, I'm-"

"Don't worry" I went over to where my hoodie was hung up, grabbing it and zipping it up with my back to him. "The car will be ready and you can be on your way to Seattle...and your girlfriend"

"Jacob, I'm sorry" I turned around to face him and he looked very much like a deer caught in the headlights.

"It's okay, let's just leave" he closed his mouth and looking at me for a moment, he nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

**~X~X~X~**

The car was finished and ready to be picked up, I wanted to pass it off onto someone else but Tyler's wife went into labour and Mike had to take care of other business. The only other mechanic, Embry, was on his day off and so I had to take care of the garage, there was no avoiding it.

When he came in, I had the keys and paperwork ready for him, I wanted this to be over and done with. I was so stupid, he had a girlfriend and I knew that before we did what we did.

"Hi Jacob"

"Here are your keys, if you can sign here" I thrust the papers and pen to him, aware that his hair looked messier than usual and he looked alarmingly pale. That wasn't my business, his girlfriend could take care of him if something was wrong.

"Jacob, about last night-"

"Please don't" I interrupted him, holding up a hand and shaking my head. "Let's just say it was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened. Your car's fixed and you can be on your way" he looked affronted, but took the keys from me.

"If that's what you want" he said in a low voice, I just nodded and waited for him to sign off on the paperwork and hand it back to me.

"The car is over here" I walked on briskly, not stopping to see if he was following me, only stopping when we got to the car. "Dive safely" I stepped back and watched him get in the car, he turned his head and looked right at me. He looked at me for a long time before starting the engine and leaving the garage, leaving Forks.

And leaving me.

It wasn't until a few hours later when I glanced down at my wrist that I realised I was missing my watch, when had that happened?

Pushing it out of my mind I went back into work, throwing myself into it. I went over to the radio, turning the music on and loud enough to drown out my thoughts and in particular the memory of last night.

I kept myself busy, even at the end of the day I went home and cooked from scratch, doing anything to keep my mind busy.

"Are you okay Jacob?" asked my dad, wheeling himself into the kitchen as I chopped some vegetables.

"I'm fine, shit!" I slipped with the knife I had in my hand, nicking one of my fingers in the process. Putting the knife down, I stuck my finger in my mouth while I looked for a band aid, as my father looked concerned.

"Jacob, let me have a look"

"It's fine dad, it's just a small cut" locating what I needed I put one and turned round. "See my hand's still intact, I'm still alive" he looked critical.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little...distracted. Dinner will be ready soon, so all's good here" I shooed him out of the kitchen and went back to burying my head in the sand.

The next day was the same, my dull, predictable life in this small town. On my way to work I saw Leah Clearwater, one of my classmates from school and he daughter of one of my dad's friends, she was quite pretty and it was clear other people saw it too.

"Hey Jake" she walked over giving me a small smile in greeting.

"Hey Leah, when did you get back from college?"

"Just over an hour ago, I'm back for a week so I won't miss Billy's birthday"

"He'll be happy to see you" I smiled back, she was nice. She had a sarcastic sense of humour and she couldn't stand the gossips in our home town, but she was nice.

We had dated briefly when we were at school together, however for obvious reasons it hadn't worked out and I never had the courage to give her the real reason why. Not that it mattered, she applied to college and I had to stay here and that became my excuse for why it ended.

If things had been different I might have gone to college and continued seeing her, as we had gotten into colleges not too far away from one another. Maybe we would even have gotten married and settled down back in Forks or not that far away, had a couple of kids and been somewhat content.

Yet however much I liked Leah, she lacked a certain anatomy that I found myself attracted to, so a simple life with her was out of the question.

"The miserable old man needs more excitement in his life"

"Good thing you're here then" we chuckled and she nodded.

"Yes, it is. My mom's cooking; she's been at it all day. I think that she thinks I just study and drink coffee instead of eating anything, so maybe later on I'll come round with the abundance of leftovers she'll make?"

"Sure, you can tell me all about college life"

"Alright, see you Jake" nodding briefly and smiling at her, we went our separate ways. Leah headed towards the café where her cousin Emily worked, as I continued on my way towards the garage.

It was a slow day, the only jobs being basic ones that I could do in my sleep. Getting a coffee form the café during my break, I walked across the road when a car pulled up outside of the garage.

It was a silver Volvo, when it stopped a familiar looking red haired man got out of the car and I froze. He didn't spot me crossing the road until I got a few steps away from him, he looked up and I caught his eye.

"Hi" he said simply.

"Hi" I motioned for him to go inside the garage, as it was a slow it was only me at the garage and Mike was working at the outfitters. "Did you forget something?"

"You did" he answered and I raised an eyebrow, walking towards the office where we could sit down.

"What did _I_ forget?" we got to the office door and stopped, I glanced at him and he reached into his jacket pocket to pull out my assumed missing watch.

"It was in the back of my car" he didn't smile but there was something in his expression as he handed it over to me, I took it and my hand brushed against his.

"You came all the way back to give me my watch?" I moved back, opening the door and holding it open for him, I let the door close after he walked in and I went over to the small couch opposite the door.

"Yes" sitting down next to me, I moved back and put my watch on, taking the opportunity to look away from him and compose myself.

"Really?"

"I think I forgot something" lifting my head and seeing that he had leaned in, it caught me a little off guard. He was looking right at me and I couldn't look away, even though I was mortified with what had happened.

"What did you forget?"

"To say goodbye properly" with that he closed the distance and his lips were on mine, at first I was too stunned to move or react then I fully realised what was happening. I pushed him away and jumped up, nearly spilling my coffee, turning away from him I put the cup on the desk and took in a few shallow breaths.

"You went to Seattle, to see your girlfriend's parents why are you back here...kissing me like that?" I heard him stand up and I turned around to face him.

"I got to Seattle when I noticed your watch on the backseat, I hadn't stopped thinking about you and it was impossible to think of anything else...so I came back"

"I don't understand" shaking my head, I leaned against the desk and Edward glanced down. "Did you come back for a repeat performance, to make me your bit on the side?" it came out a little harsher than I intended and he flinched at my words, shaking his head and lifting his head.

"No...I was scared. I've been dating Bella for a couple of years, I was going to meet her father to ask him for his permission to marry her"

"Why are you telling me this?" his expression was serious and slightly agitated as he raked a hand through his hair.

"I don't love her...I'm not saying that I love you, but most of my life I have been going through the motions; studying medicine and being with Bella. The first time I did something I wanted...it felt right, more than that but I got scared and I ran away" he took a step forwards and I leaned back as he got closer. "I'm sorry for that, but I broke it off with her"

"You did?" he nodded slowly, and he dropped his hands to his sides as I straightened up.

"If you'll have me I'd like to take you out on a date Jacob"

"A date?"

"It's a bit backwards, but what do you think?" that someone is going to pinch me and I'll be in my bed, and this would have been a dream.

"I'd...I'd like that" a smile broke out on his face and that sealed my fate, all or nothing I guess.

"Really?"

"Really" he let out a half surprised laugh and he stood there staring at me in happy shock. The next move was mine, so pushing away from the desk I grabbed him and kissed him that was the push he needed, to wrap his arms around me and kiss me back.

"Any suggestions for where we should go for our first date?"

"How about getting a coffee?" I glanced at mine long forgotten on the desk. "Mine's gone cold"

"Sound good to me" he replied, but instead of pulling away he lifted me onto the edge of the desk, standing between my legs and resuming to kiss me until I was short of breath and deliriously happy in that moment.


End file.
